Ryan
Ryan Kennards is a Scottish man from Aberdeen, Scotland who is one of the oldest (not age, rather by appearance) members of the Original Family and the Artwork Series. He was born to Pauline & Joseph Kennards. Biography Early Life (1984 - 2000) When Ryan was just 5 years old, he started getting into Geography topics and Military engineering, he was taught alot as his father Joseph was actually a soldier fighting in Irish Conflict. for the UK. When he entered Primary school, in P1 he met his long-time friend Richard. When Ryan was 11 years old, he started drinking alcohol and smoking which his father obviously did not appreciate so his father had verbally and physically abused him with a belt. Ryan was scarred, and thirsted for a vengeance, so when he and his father were fishing a week later, Ryan pushed him into a deep lake without a buoyancy aid, so he drowned. His body was found a year later in 1996. Ryan had always liked his mother, his mother would do anything to help him at any cost. Even in 1998, Ryan was in Omagh, Northern Ireland standing near the bomb, when the bomb had started to go off, she threw him far away as she could throw. Ryan had got a bruise from that but better than exploding and being in molecular pieces. Surprisingly, When Ryan was 15 in 1999/2000, he stopped drinking and smoking for 4 years until he started again. Multiple Jobs (2000 - 2006) When he graduated St Machar Academy in 2000, he got a part-time job at a local shop working 6 hours a day only getting £3 an hour. Due to his racist background, he hated his boss simply for the fact that he was an indian immigrant. After 3 months at the job, he was fired for setting off a fire alarm just to get out of a meeting. He then picked up a job at a strip club as a Bouncer at age 18, mainly for the fact he was pretty strong and intimidating. He worked at the strip club for 5 years before leaving to eventually become a Bank Robber. Bank Robbing with Richard (2006 - 2013) He and Richard had robbed their first bank on the 16th July 2006 in Glasgow. They were armed with TEC-9s and USP.45s they bought from a local dealer in Perth. They were successful with £27,300 now in their banks each, clear from any police records. They went on to rob many Scottish and English banks from 2006 to 2013 accumulating over £7,000,000. Their biggest bank raid was on the 21st September 2013 where they were armed with Black AK47s with Silencers and HK VP9s with Silencers at a large Barclays bank, they stole over £19,500,00 with 3 unnamed robbers. They retired from bank robbing after that. What is amazing, is that they were never caught on any of these. They have robbed over 200 banks. Military Career (2013 - Present) To clear his name from his heists and bank robbings, he and Richard joined the British Army on the 30th December 2013, they were already trained with weapons which the higher ups found odd. They just lied about being in a indepedent cadets group in their youth. They fought in the Afghanistan War for 2 years, after their courage and battle in Afghanistan, they were rewarded with Bronze Star Medals. They no longer fight in wars, but are actually Military Engineers, like Ryan wanted to be. The New Age War with Jacket's Faction/Relationship with Twilight (2015 - 2017) On the 8th March 2015, Ryan had tooken notice to the fact that Jacket had been making moves in England (where Ryan resides) and because Jacket's Faction and Ryan's Faction had been rivals but never actually fought, Ryan had started a war with Jacket (another reason is because Jacket had eliminated one of Ryan's targets in 2014) so they had street fights and actually full blown wars with heavy warfare, aircraft and military vehicles. They had made a warzone in England and the Scottish Border, by the start of 2017 the wars were finished with Ryan admitting Jacket to the government. When the MLP Crew had moved into Ryan's Hideout in his home, unknowingly, when he went to check and found them; Twilight had apparently been a fan of Ryan's Efforts in the Military and defeat of Jacket's Faction. They almost immediately had started dating and also led to Rainbow Dash started a relationship with Jacket after he escaped prison. Jacket joined Ryan's Faction after this. The Artwork Series (2017 - Present) In April 2017, Ryan and what was left of the faction, had started creating artwork for a website called "Steam" with the Syndicates (Ryzer and Jacket) to make an 'artwork series'. Their ideas and intentions for this was that people would like it and start to make their own, getting people potentially jobs in art and become better artists in general! They found someone to help them and add to their faction, Magnum. After months of artwork, they had become successful even making thousands of pounds! They still continue to this day, getting better and better by the minute. M.A.L (2018 - Present) After Ryan had reunited with Magnum in October 2017, they founded Posing Paradise and eventually in 2018, they founded M.A.L for the most skilled assassins, technology weirdos, and other mercenaries to fight against evil masterminds. Ryan defeated Mercury Ryan, which was his evil counterpart. After Team BLU saved M.A.L from the Aureum Bombing on 22nd February 2018, who were the secondary enemies at the time, the Second Great War between Team BLU and Team RED ended with peace. Ryan still works for M.A.L as of now, and also Team RED. Ryan's Enemies Ryan has had a battle with many people in the past, this is the list of the following - *'Jacket, and his faction (2015 - 2017)' *'MLP Crew (2017 - 2017, Briefly)' *'ISIS (2013 - 2015)' *'Talibans (2013 - 2015)' *'Russian Terrorists (2013 - 2015)' *'Team BLU (2013 - 2018)' *'Mercury (2017 - Present)' Category:Characters